Bailamos de todos modos
by Sode no Shirayuki
Summary: En mi graduación aprendí a bailar, aprendí a escuchar y ahora que lo pienso aprendí como se sentía amar a alguien. Sei/Youko. Parte del universo de "El mundo puede esperar".


-

-

**Capítulo Único**

**Bailamos de todos modos**

-

-

* * *

-

En mi graduación aprendí a bailar, aprendí a escuchar y ahora que lo pienso aprendí como se sentía amar a alguien.

Nunca pude hacerme a la idea de usar vestidos, simplemente no me gustaba depilarme las piernas así que los pantalones siempre fueron mis mejores amigos cuando podía elegir que ponerme.

Los profesores decían que me veía como un apuesto muchacho americano, por mi cabello rubio, mis ojos grises y mi extraña elección de ropa.

Aunque siempre me molestó parecer gringa debía agradecer los cumplidos, por más que me hicieran revolver el estomago de coraje eran bien intencionados o al menos eso parecía.

Tras saludar a todos los profes que me habían dado cátedra me dirigí hacía la barra y pedí un refresco, no porque no pudiera tomar alcohol sino porque estaba más despistada que de costumbre.

Estaba segura de que no podría pedir lo que quería porque era una simple selección de refrescos y jamás entenderían como preparar mis tes preferidos ni nada por el estilo.

Por eso pedí un refresco y después otro diferente y los mezcle, sabían bien después que les puse limón y sal.

Estaba nerviosa, era casi imperceptible pero me temblaban las manos y se me secaba la boca.

No estaba segura si ella habría aceptado mi invitación, no estaba segura de sí había arruinado todo invitándola a venir.

Ni siquiera sabía si ella podría o querría escapar por un ratito de la facultad de leyes, después de todo tenía mucho trabajo siempre.

O al menos eso decía en las reuniones que hacíamos las ex-yamayurikai.

Casi siempre después de escuchar por horas a las demás desvariar acerca de sus vidas, supongo que también podía ser una simple excusa para huir de nosotras.

* * *

-

Ella había sido mi amiga desde que mi sempai se había convertido en mi onee-sama, bueno no exactamente pero casi, y ella había estado ahí conmigo cuando sucedían cosas difíciles.

Como no iba a haberme enamorado de ella si estaba directamente salidita de mis fantasías, las románticas y las perversas.

Al principio si había sido una pequeña obsesión digo como no ¡si era preciosa!; perome molestaba tanto que siempre estuviera preocupándose por todos.

Youko siempre había sido considerada metiche, pero más considerada que metiche.

Cuando íbamos al colegio solíamos pelear y fastidiarnos mutuamente, no nos soportábamos; pero aún así termine prendada de ella.

Y nunca se lo pude decir.

Nunca pude armarme de valor. La verdad es que no ayudó mucho que ella a veces parecía interesada en mí y otras simplemente no podía estar en la misma habitación, o hasta en el mismo edificio.

* * *

-

El baile aún no comenzaba pero yo estaba casi segura de que Youko no vendría.

Por eso imaginen mi sorpresa cuando sentí una mano en el hombro y escuche un "Hola señorita graduada" directito en mi oído.

Me temblaron las rodillas, estoy segura que me deshidrate de tanto sudar y probablemente me dio un infarto y una embolia al mismo tiempo.

No me dio salió nada más de la boca que un "Ho-hola" y se me chorreó el refresco por la mano que me temblaba.

"¡Ah perdón!."

"No te preocupes no me cayó a mí, deja yo te limpio"

_Estoy muerta y en el cielo o estoy soñando y querré morir al despertar_, fue lo único que pude pensar mientras me pasaba la servilleta por la muñeca.

Y entonces por fin moví los ojos y me enteré de lo que traía puesto, si esto fuera un anime seguro me habría desangrado por la nariz.

Tenía puesto un vestidito rojo carmesí que apenas le cubría el cuerpo, salve la reina a los vestidos como ese.

El escote le llegaba hasta donde termina el esternón, y me permitía ver lo exquisita que era esa mujer y su piel era tan hermosa en su rostro como en su pecho y en su espalda que tampoco estaba cubierta porque la apertura de la tela le llegaba casi al final de la misma.

¡Y sus piernas! Más largas que la carretera y mucho más torneadas que las mías… sus delicados pies estaban dentro de unas zapatillas plateadas con un tacón que la hacía tan alta como para que nuestros ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel.

No podía quitar mis ojos de su cuello y no podía dejar de pensar que la gargantilla plateada que traía era un maldito estorbo para besarlo y acariciarlo como yo quería.

"Sei¿te sientes bien?."

_No puede ser, dime que no estaba babeando por favor._

"Claro."

" Me descuide, lo siento, no te he saludado bien." Me abrazó y me beso la mejilla y yo juré que en ese momento podía caerme un rayo y yo igual moriría con una estúpida sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

-

Charlamos, en realidad ella habló y yo asentía con la cabeza, sobre los estudios y como yo había salido con honores.

Y de lo orgullosa que estaba de que me hubiera reformado y ya no persiguiera a Yumi como antes.

Seguro, ya no la molestaba porque Sachiko era demasiado posesiva y también un poco violenta; pero jamás hubiera podido decirle eso a Youko.

De repente comenzó a resonar una guitarra, tenía mucha energía y se oía alegre.

Me tomó la mano y me jaló hacía la pista de baile donde ya se había congregado bastante gente.

No me lo creía era completamente imposible que estuviera bailando con esa mujer, simplemente era imposible que Maria-sama me estuviera dando el placer de hacerlo.

* * *

-

Todo era dulce, congregado y mi mundo estaba de cabeza, yo estaba lejos muy lejos y recuerdo que ella se reía tan linda cuando yo chocaba con la gente.

La banda tocó canciones que jamás habíamos escuchado en nuestras vidas; pero bailamos de todos modos.

Jamás entendimos que las letras de las canciones que tocaron pero cantamos de todos modos, aunque solo salía un "La la lalala la la."

Y bailamos de todos modos, de tantos modos; y yo no sabía bailar pero aprendí a su lado.

Recuerdo como nos reíamos, y la banda siguió tocando canciones que jamás habíamos escuchado pero nosotras seguimos bailando.

* * *

-

y entonces me dijo:

"No traje un regalo para ti, pero espero que esto sea suficiente."

"Muchas gracias Youko, de verdad"

"Gracias a ti, por dejarme hacer mi sueño realidad; siempre quise hacer esto contigo Sei."

Me explotó el corazón, y la besé.

Rodee su espalda con mis brazos y la estruje contra mi cuerpo lo más que pude mientras le hacia el amor con los labios.

Ella me respondió y sus manos sostenían mi rostro, mientras ella sostenía mi alma y mi corazón.

Seguimos bailando esa noche hasta que la música ceso, pero jamás cesaría de resonar en mi memoria ni en la suya.

Aún después que descubrí que ella había estado bebiendo antes de llegar y todo lo que había sucedido esa noche había sido efecto de la sobredosis de alcohol.

Aún después que le grite y peleamos porque le reclamé que había jugado con mis sentimientos.

Aún cuando ahora tengo más de un año sin hablar con ella.

Aún ahora en mi oficina del periódico mientras escribo esto en lugar de hacer mi trabajo.

Aún ahora seguimos bailando porque la música en mí no ha cesado y tengo la esperanza que cuando la vea ella aceptara bailar conmigo otra vez.

_-_

_Baila conmigo otra vez, cualquier vez, solo una vez más._

-

* * *

Este escrito es parte de mi historia "El mundo puede esperar", es la razón por la cuál Sei dejó de hablar con las demás y porque peleó con Youko.

Sucede cuando Sei termina sus estudios en la universidad.

Espero que les guste esto y les agradezco mucho la respuesta que esta teniendo la historia.

Bailamos de todos modos (We danced anyway) esta inspirado en la canción del mismo nombre, la versión de las Dixie Chicks, la original es de Deana Carter.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
